


It's just business

by vilesouls



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Auction, Crossover, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Kidnapping, M/M, Rich Ten, Sehun gets kidnapped and auctioned, Shareholder Johnny, Smut, Sub Oh Sehun, ten and sehun are childhood friends, trigger warning- getting sold, trigger warning- kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: Sehun and Ten have been bestfriends for the longest time. Ten's dad has a business that blew up around 8 years ago. While at Ten's house Sehun sees a very handsome man who happens to be a shareholder. He didn't think about it much until his walk home, suddenly everything went dark and he's pushed into a van...





	1. Stay safe

"I'm coming!!" Ten yelled from the other side of the door. Sehun has been friends with Ten for as long as he can remember. The years have passed by quickly and they are now in college. Ten opened the door and dragged Sehun inside.

"Hurry in. My dad is expecting a shareholder to come soon and he doesn't really want us to bother their meeting." Ten whispered to Sehun as they walked to Ten's room. "Oh really? I shouldn't have come then." Sehun didn't want to be rude to Ten's father. Ten's father is a nice man but business is business and he is very serious about his company. "Ah fuck that, you are basically family by now. He won't care."

The pair spent most of the time in Ten's room talking about famous men that they'd love to get with and listening to music. They tip-toed down the stairs to go to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Ten and Sehun tried to quietly pass by the room that the meeting was in but got startled by a "Ten! Don't be rude! Come in here and introduce yourself. Sehun, you too."

They slowly walked into the room to see Ten's dad sitting on a chair with a cup of tea and a beautiful young man across him also sipping tea. Ten and Sehun formally introduced themselves. Ten's dad looked happy as if they did a good job on something important. "Sehun is a friend of ours for many years now, he's family at this point" Ten's dad chuckled. The beautiful man smiled and said "Nice to meet you both, I'm Youngho but mostly go by my birthname Johnny." 

"Johnny here is only 23 and already has the rest of his life planned out." Ten's dad stated hinting towards Ten to get his shit together. "Well I just happened to get lucky." Johnny seemed almost embarrassed "Not everyone needs to have money to be happy and considered successful." Ten's father let them continue their snack run while he stayed discussing things with Johnny.

"I can't believe he's that successful at such a young age, I'm older than he is!" Sehun whined as he draped himself over Ten's couch. "Ugh, don't be a drama queen, Johnny said it himself, you dont need to have a lot of money to be happy! Cheer up you clown" Ten reassured his friend and caught a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Sehun sighed loudly just to bother Ten.

Later in the night, Ten looked at the clock, "Sehun, it's 10:30. It's kinda late."

"Yeah I should go, I need to walk home." Sehun sighed as he got up from Ten's bed. "Do you want us to drive you? It's dark outside." Ten offered as they walked downstairs to the front door

"No I'm good, thanks Ten. Tell your dad I say bye. Night!" Sehun smiled before he exited. "Text me when you get home! Stay safe!!" Ten yelled at Sehun from the front door as Sehun walked away.

Sehun wanted to listen to music but decided not to. If there was some creep following him, he wouldn't hear it over the music. Instead Sehun would walk home thinking about Johnny and how he wishes he had money like him. Such a young man and probably a big house and nice car. He dressed well too. All of this ran through Sehun's mind. Sadly his inner argument about music had no difference because Sehun, so lost in thought did not notice the van following him. It was too late once he had a cloth over this nose and mouth.

Oh Sehun has been taken.


	2. The auction

Sehun woke up in a dark room. He felt alone in the cold room but he wasn't. There were others like him. A group of guys and girls were crammed into one room.

Sehun was confused and he knew he wasn't the only one. One girl was banging on the iron door, pleading to be let out. Others were silently crying and others still were asleep. Sehun checked his pockets for anything still in there, any items on him were taken from him. He felt helpless. There was a boy next to Sehun who had just woken up, his face expressed such a panic it was painful to see. The boy looked younger than Sehun, maybe 17 or 18. Sehun wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say.

"Hey.." Sehun said to the boy "What's your name?" Sehun wanted to say something along the lines of "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay" but he didn't even know if that was true of not. "Uh..Yunmin.." the boy replied nervously "d-do you know whats going on?". "Sadly, no. I was just walking home at night and ended up here." Sehun shook his head "I'm Sehun by the way." Sehun told Yunmin. 

Suddenly, the iron door opened. The girl who was previously banging on the door had backed away to let it open fully. The room was dead silent. Three men walked in. Two big and buff guys and one smaller and skinnier one. The smaller guy announced "Today is auction day. If you don't know what's going on by now, just remember this, you are no longer free. The last moment of your freedom was before you woke up in this room. Now, follow us. I advise not to try anything because these men next to me will handle you if you decide to act up. Single file line." Everyone obliged to what the man had said. Everyone in that room was smart enough to not try to escape or run, the guards would take care of them and not in a good way. The group was brought to a room full of chairs and people sitting in them. Some were wearing masks and others did not hide their identity. There was a small stage in the front of the large room. Yunmin stood behind Sehun as they awaited their turn to walk onto the stage. Soon, it was Sehun's turn. As soon as Sehun walked on the stage many people started shouting out numbers. One man had beat everyone else and almost won Sehun when a familiar voice shouted "50 MILLION!". Sehun looked at the man. He wasn't wearing a mask. It was Johnny. The other man was wearing a mask and shouted "55 MILLION!" 

"Johnny please.." Sehun thought to himself. "65. MILLION." Johnny shouted 

"70"

"75"

"85"

"90"

"93"

"1 BILLION!" Johnny shouted forcing the man in the mask to sit down. "1 BILLION!!! SOLD!" annouced the bid caller.

Sehun felt a wave of relief when Johnny had won the bid but it made him think. "I don't know him. Why am I relieved? I barely know him. I met him once and I think he's nice. I mean he did just save my life. But what if this just made it worse." Sehun worried. A person he met yesterday just bought him and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

Once Johnny went up to get Sehun, he greeted him with a smile. Johnny walked him to the car without saying a word. Once they were in the comfort of Johnny's imported car, Sehun asked "W-what were you doing there?"

Johnny looked into Sehun's eyes and said "Honestly, a colleague recommended it to me and it was my first time I've ever been. I'm never going back but I'm glad I came today. You never know what creep you could've ended up with plus just because someone has money doesn't mean they have the right to strip someone's freedom."

Johnny pulled into the driveway of a very beautiful and large estate. "Woahh" Sehun said under his breath. "Haha, do you like it?" Johnny asked. "It's huge" Sehun's eyes widened as he got out of the car. Johnny unlocked the front door and welcomed Sehun inside, "Make yourself at home".

Johnny let Sehun take a shower to wash off and relax after the traumatic experience. Once Sehun finished showering, he walked into Johnny's office to find him on his computer. "Johnny.." Sehun stood next to Johnny "When do I get to go home?" Johnny pulled Sehun on his lap and just said "I spent a lot of money on you..so you are mine as of now." 

Sehun was so shocked all he could do was blink.


	3. Money well spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what yall are here for, sorry i suck at writing smut uwu

Sehun couldn't sleep that night. He twisted and turned on the bed that Johnny said was his, in a room he now inhabited. Johnny had told him to make himself at home. Sehun knew better, this would never feel like home. When Johnny said "This is your room now.", Sehun knew it was a lie. Johnny owned everything in the house, including him.

When morning came, the thoughts of his friends and family never left. Sehun was worried. Would he ever see Ten again? What about his family? What about his job? What would Johnny make him do?

_Knock Knock_

It was Johnny. The door opened with a light creak. "Sehun..? Are you awake yet?" Johnny asked with a soft tone. Sehun wanted to be mad, but that tone in Johnny's voice. The amount of care and worry in that damn tone. "Y-yes Johnny" Sehun choked out. Johnny entered the room with silent steps, "I know you are probably mad at me and very confused right now and I'm sorry.." Sehun turned away from Johnny. "But, you have every right. I've never owned a person, and I still don't. Sehun, you are still your own person. With that being said, this is where you'll live from now on. I won't let you out. That makes me sound like an asshole, I know, but I've spent a lot of money on you. I know that I may seem like a bad person but let me- let me show you that I care. I have this urge..this..this feeling to protect you. I-"

"I understand" Sehun interrupted "You don't need to explain anymore.". Sehun sat up and faced Johnny. Johnny gave a weak smile and held out his arms. Sehun hugged Johnny. It felt so right, so warm.

Later on, Sehun was left to himself. They had eaten breakfast together and Johnny had told him a lot about himself. As Sehun wandered the halls of the extravagant house, he stumbled across a room with an odd aura. The curiosity told him to find out what was on the other side but as he reached for the doorknob he heard footsteps. They were running but slowed down as they turned the corner. It was Johnny. "What are you doing Hunnie?" Johnny tried to play it cool but it was obvious that something is behind that door. "Oh,,I just wanted to check out this room." Sehun responded "Well, there's nothing much in there" Johnny chuckled "Have you found the game room yet? It has a bunch of games, I just need to make a few calls and I'll meet you there."

Sehun waited in the game room looking at the pool table. Johnny really didn't want him to see that room, which only made Sehun want to see it more. Sehun sighed and started looking at the different games in the room. A pool table, a couple arcade games, a dart board hung up on the wall. The game room was pretty big, it even had a balcony. A few moments later, Johnny walked in. The two chatted over a game or darts. As night fell, they decided to relax on the balcony and just chat. Sehun took advantage of this and asked Johnny about his responsibilities. 

"So,uh, Johnny..What am I gonna do here? Like, what are my responsibilities?" Sehun asked hesitantly. "Well, you don't have anything is particular to do, but there is one thing that maybe you could help me with.." Johnny responded in a calm tone.

"Like what?'

"My frustration..sexual frustation"

"I mean..y-yeah" Sehun didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. He didn't see anything wrong with this but he didn't say it because he wanted to. He said it because he felt obliged to. Johnny had saved his life. Sehun knew he needed to repay it one way or the other.

Johnny had a bit of work to catch up on so Sehun waited in his office while Johnny finished up his work. Of course, Sehun wasn't doing nothing. Johnny's cock was in his mouth, on top on his tongue. Sehun always wanted to cockwarm someone. He is so needy in this moment. Cock in his mouth yet he was told to not do anything. On his knees, under the desk and between Johnnys legs. The place that Sehun didn't know he needed to be in. It felt right to have Johnny's cock in his mouth. Johnny's cock would be inside of him later tonight. 

"Okay, all finished" Johnny looked down at Sehun "Ready?"

Johnny's slipped his cock out of Sehun's mouth and they walked to Johnny's room. Johnny started unbuttoning his shirt and gave one simple order "Undress for me doll"

Sehun didn't know what to do with himself. Of course he got undressed but that damn pet name threw him off. The two were now naked and Sehun was on the bed. Johnny started to prep Sehun's hole. "So tight, are you a virgin?" Johnny asked the squirming boy. "Y-yes" Sehun managed to get out.

Johnny had two fingers in Sehun's hole and started a scissoring motion to stretch it out. "What a shame, for others that is. Of course, i get to use you so I'm the lucky one."

Once he was prepped, Johnny placed his mouth on Sehun's hole and started licking. Sehun moaned and almost lost balance from his doggy style position. Sehun could barely keep quiet or even keep his eyes open. Johnny kept licking for what seemed like forever. All Sehun could do is moan. 

"Are you ready doll? I want to put it in." Johnny finally spoke "Mhm" Sehun moaned out.

Johnny positioned himself at Sehun's entrance and slid in, causing both to moan. Johnny waited for Sehun to get adjusted and then started moving in and out. With every thrust came another moan coming from their mouths. "T-That's my good doll" Johnny moaned

"So good" Sehun managed out

Once Johnny found Sehun's prostate, he started abusing it. Every thrust hit that one sweet spot for Sehun. Sehun couldn't keep holding up his own weight and wobbled. He buried his face in his arms on the bed. Still moaning uncontrollably, Sehun was reaching his peak. "J-johnny.." Sehun moaned. "Don't worry doll, me too, together..let's do it" Johnny gave permission to the moaning boy. The pair both reached their peaks in unison and released. Sehun released all over the bed and Johnny released inside of Sehun.


End file.
